Everything To Gain OneShot
by yamisangel101
Summary: Alright, so I abandoned her at my own hotel suite, only 'used' her for sexual satisfaction in a one night stand… and why am I feeling guilty about it? Rated T. Femme Slash! Tina's P.O.V. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own any characters, games or anything associated with the 'Dead or Alive' franchise. Nor do I claim to own it.**

**Warnings: Femme Slash! If you don't like it, don't read it. It's a very simple thing to follow. =P Again, it's set around 'New Zack Island' within the 'Dead or Alive Xtreme 2' game as all of my fics for this fandom will most likely be. Just thought to clear that up, I wouldn't want anyone to be confused.**

**Full Summary: **_**Alright, so I abandoned her at my own hotel suite, only 'used' her for sexual satisfaction in a one night stand… and why am I feeling guilty about it? Rated T. Femme Slash!**_

_**(A/N: I had thought about doing another story, following my other one posted in this section, 'Nothing To Lose OneShot' and especially since I feel there's still a tale to be told here. And it's never too good to keep readers hanging on. So, here I am with yet another OneShot. I suppose that it's sufficient to call it a sequel if you will. I would love it if you'd leave a review with your thoughts and opinions and any constructive critism if you have it. The best thing to do is not to flame, but to tell the author just why their writing isn't up to standards and what to work on. So, without me going on and on anymore, here's this newest story from me. Please enjoy!)**_

**Everything To Gain  
One Shot**

I couldn't concentrate on anything. Every damn time I closed my eyes, I could see her innocent face and hear her sweet heavy pants that were caused from my wicked doings in the room of my hotel suite that night. She was on my mind all the time and it was getting to the point where I couldn't even think straight. My head all dizzy with thoughts of her whirling about within. I. Hate. It.

I mean, she's just some little girl. I shouldn't be concerned with the nonsense an eighteen year old can cause.

But if I truly felt that way, why was I so damn bothered with thoughts of her? I glanced out over the pool and let a sigh escape my glossed lips as I put on a pair of designer sunglasses. It wasn't until I noticed the very young woman of my thoughts slip in the pool discreetly. Of course she was on the opposite side of the pool altogether, as far from me as possible. Come to think of it, she's been doing a lot of avoiding me lately. Poor thing. It was most likely the fact that her feelings were hurt…

Maybe my conscience would stop nagging me if I told her that it wasn't meant in bad taste? It was a hook up and both sides were vulnerable. It's nothing to be embarrassed about or anything. So, I would approach her … if my knees weren't so weak at the moment. This was so utterly confusing! It's like I hated her one minute, and really had feelings for her the next. Of course there was only one way to solve this. I _had_ to talk to Hitomi again. So, after gathering the necessary courage I needed, I got up to head over to the poor girl whose heart I shattered with nothing but a note.

Wow, I could be real mean. Ah well.

She seemed rather scared that I was approaching her, but I reminded myself that she must be feeling nervous as hell… just as I was. So here we were in quite the mutual position. Although I'd rather resume the missionary one we previously shared. "Hey Hitomi." I greeted her in a friendly manner, but received a meek wave in return. I sat down beside her. There was no way in hell anyone would even attempt to ignore me. I just ain't the kinda person one can ignore after all.

"Hi Tina." Her soft voice rung through my mind like the blessed voice of an angel choir singing. Of course I gave my head one hell of a good shakin'. This wouldn't be something I'd think about, especially concerning her. But then again, perhaps I shouldn't be so dead set against her. "I'm sorry if I've bothered you or anything. I swear I didn't mean to." The fact that she had thought she did wrong, was, well, not really shocking. No that's not the word I'm looking for. Predictable? Eh, I'm just not too sure.

"Actually, no. I'm not here to tell you how annoying you are…" I cringed when an expression of slight hurt caressed her facial features. Aww, damn it! That's not what I meant to do. Not at all! Tina, think for a moment… yeah, that's what I had to do. Calmly think and then a solution would pop into my mind. Alright, I could definitely do this. "No, Hitomi… that came out totally wrong." I watched as she let out a soft sigh, glancing up at me.

"You think?" I hadn't expected her to take offense, because that wasn't really the Hitomi I knew. Or thought I knew for that matter. But I do have to admit, I rather like being surprised by her. I think I like it a lot.

"Look, I just have to talk to you… ever since, _that_ night I've been feelin' these really strange feelings." Most people would have at least sympathized with me at this point, but I don't think Hitomi was buying it. Not at all really. Yeah, could something not go right for once? Couldn't she see that I was truly feeling guilty? Hitomi… please see it. I need you to and that's simply because I'm not good with long, heartfelt speeches.

"Did you ever think that maybe it's guilt for abandoning me with _nothing_ but a damn note? C'mon Tina, am I that unbearable that you couldn't even talk to me to tell me in person that you wanted nothing to do with me? Yeah, no you took the cowardly way out of it. Thanks for showing how much I mean to you, thanks a bunch." She exclaimed in whispers… those whispers haunting me greatly. However, she was right in telling me what she had. But now that was off her chest, she might just be able to sit and listen to what I had to say. Although I myself didn't even know what I was going to say… it was still better to stop her before she walked right out of my life altogether. I grabbed her hand and she glanced at me very inquisitively.

"Hitomi… darlin' listen to me _right_ now," Well, what better time to wing this entire conversation than right now? Oh boy. "Ever since that night, I felt something… a connection, a spark and I felt it with you. I got scared and so I figured that if I just let it lie, then it wouldn't bother me. But knowing that I hurt you deeply, it upset me. The more I tried to get you off my mind, the more thoughts of you piled back into it. I really, really like you girl. I do. I just need some time to get around that fact. But I do want you to know that I'd love trying out a… relationship with you. If you'd only give me the chance… not that I deserve it of course, but the decision is yours. Take me, or ditch me?" She chuckled but then reached out and took my hand in hers, caressing it gently. Her mere touch sent me off into fluffy places I hadn't thought existed. She made me feel so… young. Not that I was old or anything, but her innocence… her sweet, sweet innocence made me feel like she needed me to protect her in this cruel, cruel world. And I shall protect her with every fiber of my being.

"Alright, I'll take you. It'll be a challenge, but I think I can handle it."

_**The End**_

::~( D o A )~::

**(A/N: Well, here's another OneShot of mine yet completed. I figured that a small, yet light – hearted fanfic like this would open the gateway up wide for anyone who might want to try out this paring I have apparently created. I shall give it the official name of 'Tinomi' ahahah. ^_^; Anyway! I'm sure you'll read more from me soon and I'd love to see this pairing tried out by others. =D)**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Yamisangel101**


End file.
